This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
The wireless performance of an electronic device can be affected by manufacturing variations. As a result, many wireless electronic devices are tested during manufacturing. As an example, a wireless device may be placed in a test chamber to that has test antennas coupled to wireless test equipment. Tests may be performed on the wireless device while the wireless device is in the test chamber. Tests measurements such as these may be used to characterize antenna performance and to perform wireless circuit calibration.
It can be challenging to effectively characterize wireless electronic devices during manufacturing. Wireless devices may be produced in large volumes. Unless care is taken, the expense and complexity of installing and operating sufficient wireless test equipment to handle large volumes of devices can be prohibitive.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for wirelessly testing electronic devices.